Check Please!
by Moranth
Summary: Alena thought it was odd when Kolyat said he wanted to meet Thane and her for dinner, she had no idea just how strange it would be. Oneshot.


In a small café in the Wards they were drawing a lot of attention. Even on the Citadel drell were a rare sight, let alone drell in the company of a human; even more so when the human was one that was widely thought to be dead. The restaurant was abuzz with murmurs from the other customers. This evening wasn't turning out how Alena had hoped at all.

She'd tried to be as low key as possible, wearing as plain a civilian outfit as she owned despite Thane's suggestion she wear the dress that had gotten her into Hock's mansion. She wasn't sure why she hadn't burned the damn thing yet. This evening was about blending in and keeping to the background for a change. She didn't want to intrude too much on their father-son time, but she was already feeling like a third wheel._ So much for that._

Their table was quiet, its occupants busying themselves with their drinks or looking at one another. Thane seemed in awe of his son, openly staring at him, as if committing every fine detail of his manner to memory; oblivious as Kolyat squirmed under his father's scrutiny.

It must have been difficult for him to go from not hearing from his father for ten years to this. He fidgeted with his glass, clearly at a loss for what to do or say now. Alena was starting to think this whole thing had been a mistake.

"So, Kolyat" she started, her fingers tightening around her glass of iced tea, hoping she didn't appear too nervous. "How are things with Captain Bailey going? Is he treating you well?"

His head snapped in her direction, grateful for a break in the tension. "Things are going pretty well, actually. I can't complain: I make a decent wage, might even have enough to get my own place, soon."

Alena let out a sigh of relief, her fingers slackening. "So you're thinking about hanging around for a while? Staying on the Citadel?"

His gaze flicked to her hands briefly before looking down at his plate. "Sure, why not?" His voice took on a more somber tone. "This place is as good as any. There's nothing there for me on Kahje now."

_Uh-oh._

She hadn't meant to make him remember something unpleasant. She tried to think of something to lighten the mood: maybe a joke?

Thankfully, their food arrived before she could manage to wedge her foot into her mouth any further. As they ate, they spoke more freely. They talked about how their mission was coming along, what it was like for Thane to be working alongside a Spectre (technically a former Spectre, but why correct him?) All in all, the evening seemed to be going well.

When Kolyat excused himself to the restroom, Thane reached across the table and squeezed Alena's hand. "You're doing fine, siha."

"Did you tell him about us?" She whispered as low as she could in the crowded restaurant. She'd noticed that was one of the few questions he _didn't_ ask. Maybe he already knew.

Thane stroked her wrist and palm, sending shivers up her arm and down her spine. She hated when he tried to avoid questions like that. "Thane…" she said with all the resolve she could muster.

"Not exactly, no. The topic has never come up."

Alena reluctantly withdrew her hand from his grasp. "Well, what if he sees?"

She didn't want Kolyat to hate her. Needless to say their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, what with her punching him in the face and all. If Kolyat felt threatened, that she was trying to take his father away, there might be trouble. She didn't want to mess up any healing that might have been taking place between her lover and his son.

"What if I see what?" Kolyat asked as he plopped down in his seat. Alena sighed as Thane took her hand again, holding it firmly, clearly deciding that now was a good a time as any to tell him.

"The commander and I are… involved."

That was one way to put it. He squeezed Alena's hand as he awaited the response. Kolyat was silent a moment, sitting almost as stone faced as his father.

"So…How long?" He asked as easily as if he were inquiring about the weather. He picked at his food, focusing on it, rather than meeting his father's eyes.

"That's a little complicated, but I can assure you it hasn't been long." Shepard could feel Thane's grip relaxing.

"Was there anyone else?"

Alena didn't like where this was going. Thane looked at him questioningly.

"Has there been anyone else," Kolyat asked, his voice even as he rested his fork beside his plate. "You know, since mom?" He searched his father's face, as if he could find the answer there.

Alena wondered if they would notice if she slinked out of her chair and hightailed it back to the ship, leaving them to have this heart-to-heart by themselves. She would have tried it, too, if Thane hadn't been holding her in a death grip.

"No," Thane answered finally. "I seldom allowed myself to be seen long enough to be remembered, let alone consort with anyone. I've had no interest in doing so until now." He gaze fell on Alena who listened anxiously.

This was all news to her. Sure she'd been a little curious about what life had been like on the road that long ten years, she'd had her ideas, but it was one of those things you didn't ask. You might not be ready for the answer.

"This woman; Alena," he said her name so softly, slowly that it almost sounded like music to her ears. "Is the reason I'm here today. She gave me a reason to go on, she gave me strength.

"No one will ever replace your mother, Kolyat. Alena is unique. She reminded me that it's alright for me to live."

"I get it, I get it." Kolyat looked as uncomfortable as Alena felt. She knew her face was probably turning a deep red and that little declaration had gotten them the attention of the other patrons.

She threw her arm up, hailing their waiter. "Check please!"

"I have a confession to make," Kolyat said as they were settling up the bill while Thane took his turn making use of the lavatory. "I kinda had a hunch about you guys already."

Alena raised a brow, she didn't know if she should be amused or annoyed. "What gave it away?"

"Well for one thing; Dad never shuts up about you," he replied with a grin.

"Ok, so I'm willing to bet you wanted to meet me for something other than thanking me then, huh?"

"You're as sharp as they say, Shepard." He took on a more serious expression that didn't quite fit his face. "It's because you're seeing my dad that I have to ask you some questions."

"Questions?" Alena was intrigued. After making sure the close was clear, she leaned over, closing the gap between them. "Ok, lay it one me."

"You see there's this girl; a human girl. Her name is…"


End file.
